Chosirian : Sequel to Chosen One and the Osirian
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: The fun doesn't simply stop after Nina and Eddie's wedding. Read here to discover new characters, guest appearances, new love stories and also, the future of the Anubis house residents. o Can't wait. - neddie4everburkely
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

"Nina, I'm home!" I hollered as I entered the house. It's been a month since our wedding and let's just say, marrying her was the best decision I could have ever made in my life.

"I'm upstairs!" That angel voice. I'm never gonna get sick of it am I?

"Hey baby." I said walking into the upstairs hall where she was sitting next to the window. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Any luck?" A few days ago, we decided that we wanted to bring a little piece of America here with us. What was that little piece you may ask?

"Yeah, they gave me a really good deal on the tractor."

Farming. Yep, this handsome devil is now going to be growing crops for the rest of his life.

"That's great. Oh and your mom called. She said that Mr. Holloway would give us wood for the barn." She sipped on whatever was in the mug she held in her hand.

"So what did you do all day?" I asked taking off my Yankees baseball hat.

"I...just started unpacking the rest of the stuff Amber sent."

"Is that all? It sounded like you were a little hesitant for a second there."

"Nope, that's all."

What is she hiding?

"Neens are you sure? It seems like you're hiding something."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It was just a lazy day today." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Okaaay. Well I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down to help with dinner in about 10 minutes."

"Alright." Yep she's definitely hiding something.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Amber, I'm freaking out! He's getting suspicious." I whispered into the reciever.

"Neens, just calm down did you do what I told you?"

"I'm positive. It was positive."

"Omg! Neddie!"

"Shhhh." I heard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall."Gotta go bye!"

He walked in wearing a pair of sweats and one of his old football jerseys.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Hey Ed." I said trying to act casual.

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, it's fine I'm already finished. I got a head start."

"Okay." he grabbed the plates while I got the silver ware. "So you started painting some of the other rooms, huh?"

"Yep. Like I said, didn't really have anything to do today."

We continued eating and talking like always. He was especially happy when he found out we were having chicken alfredo for dinner, his favorite.

"That was amazing, you are amazing." He said picking up the plates from the table. I smiled.

"Babe, can you take out the trash while I clean up the kitchen?"

"Anything for you." He said grabbing me by the waist and kissing me.

* * *

Eddie's POV

~3 minutes later~

What could my dear wife be hiding. I mean she'd only keep it from me me if she really needed to. It seems like I just dumped the trash last night, we must be pretty messy...WHAT IS THAT? I yelled inside my head. I picked up the stick ready to pass-out.

"Nina!" I ran back into the house loosing my sandals in the process. "What is this?"

"What's what honey?" She asked not turning around from the sink.

"This." I said walking over and holding the test stick up.

"Oh...that."

"Neens, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Uhm...I...no...I mean yes...I mean...are you mad?" She winced like it was painful to ask. But I guess she couldn't sense the happy in my voice. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Never would I be mad at you." I sat her down. "Sorry. Probably shouldn't have spun my pregnant wife." I kissed her before she even had a chance to respond to any of this. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too Eds." she said as I bent over to kiss her still slender stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby."

"Yeah. Not just two Miller-Sweets anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome's POV

"Hey sweetie." Joy said through the phone.

"Hey, I was just calling to let you know that I'm free tonight at 9. You wanna come over."

"Aw, I can't make it at 9 helping Patricia with her resume. How about 10?"

"Alfie was supposed to come for help with Wils. 11?"

"Umm, yeah. I'll see you then Jer. Love you."

"Love you..."I was cut off by the line going dead."too." We've been seeing each other since the day of Eddie and Nina's wedding. We were talking about what we thought would happen afterwards with all of us.

_*Flashback*_

_" So what happens next?" she asked._

_"I guess we go our separate ways."_

_"But we will get to see each other again" she said quickly and with urgency in her voice. "Once Sibuna always Sibuna." she tried to fix._

_"Yeah, definately." I respond. We continued to look at each other intently._

_"So I guess you aren't as...bad as I thought. I mean, you did get him all the way through the wedding."_

_"You weren't so bad yourself Joyless. The guest list was a nightmare before you knocked some sense into those two. Ms. Andrews and Mr. Collock during the summer..."we shivered simultaneously before laughing._

_"You know Nina is really lucky to have someone like Eddie to take care of her. He'd take a bullet for her without a second thought...But hey, we aren't all Chosen Ones. Hence the __one__."_

_"Who says you have to be a chosen one to find your soul-mate. You...you never know they could be standing right in front of you and you wouldn't even notice." A song started playing through the speakers set all around the venue. " Wanna dance?"_

_"Sure." Her voice croaked. Probably the effect of the sincerity in my words."Wow Jerome. I never took you as the waltzing kind of man."_

_"I'm not, the bride put me up to it."_

_"Of course she did. Sorry to say it but none of you boys have really been at Prince level of anything. I'd know, I've been searching for mine since forever."_

_"Well you don't have to be Prince Charming to get the girl. Look at Tangled, a thief and a princess." She seemed like she was at a loss for words. "You're the princess. That must make me your thief."_

Ever since, me and Joy have been going on dates and multitasking with our day to day lives. The doorbell rang. Must be Alfie already.

"Okay dude, what do I do?" He rambled walking into the door. 11 is just around the corner.

Mick' s POV

"Amber can we please stop at the plaza. I heard they are having a promotion at Nandos. I can't miss this!" I begged Amber. Me and Nina's cousin Niall were supposed to meet up there and talk about the World Cup. I mean how did Germany win? It makes no sense.

"Fine you can go to Nandos while I go shopping."

"Oh you beautiful woman . I love you."

"I know. I'm quite loveable. Tell Niall I said hi."

"Yes princess." I went and got my lucky jumper out of the closet. Me and Amber moved in together. We're testing to see how we will work out now that we've matured a little.

"Mick, I was starting to think you forgot about me!" Niall said as he spotted me.

"When food and football are the topics, I will always be there mate." I know that a lot of guys are against one direction, but they actually aren't that bad. And the guys are pretty cool. Zayn and Louis like to get crazy. Harry likes to get girls..And bracelets. Liam is a great person to talk to when you don't want Ambs blurring out your business. And Niall likes food and football. They are awesome. It's like someone took everything that I wanted in a friend and bundled it up into a popular boy band.

Liam' s POV

Since we aren't on tour, I decided o go visit my little cousin Nina.I haven't seen her since the wedding and I've got to see if Eddie treating her right. Osirian or not, people change all the time. I walked up the pathway to the house, admiring the view of the lake. "Nina?" I called knocking on the door. A few moments later she came to door.

"Liam!" She smiled as I picked up of the ground. "I missed you so much. Where are the others?"

"Oh it's just me today."

"Well come inside. Eddie is out getting supplies for the barn."

"Barn? My little cousin is going to be a farmer?"

"That's not all." She started. I looked at as if to say 'what do you mean'. "Li, you might want to sit down for this." Oh boy,this can't be good."


	3. Chapter 3

Liam's POV

"HE WHAT?! YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Li, honey calm down." cooed Nina.

"NO! I absolutely cannot calm down, YOU"RE PREGNANT!" She put her head in her hands.

"We're married Liam, what did you think we were going to do?"

"I don't know?" I sat back down in the arm chair. "It's just- you're growing up so fast ,Neens...And now you two are having a baby. It's hard to prepare myself for this."

"Oh, I know Li, but it's all part of life. I mean what good are a married Chosen One and Osirian if they can't carry on the line?" she rubbed her hand in circles on my back.

"I'M HOME!" shouted Eddie.

"In the den, hun." What am I ever gonna do with these two? I watched as she waltzed over to give him a kiss.

"How are you Liam? Thought you guys were on tour." His hands were still wrapped around her waist as she sat down on his lap.

"I'm just fine ,Eddie. Had to get used to the fact that my little cousin was impregnated ,but nothing too terrible." the expression on his face was priceless when he realized that I knew Nina's current health status.

"Well..isn't that somethin'."

* * *

Eddie's POV

After dinner, Liam decided to go, not wanting to keep Ruth and Nicola waiting at Niall's. "So that was an interesting turn of events." I said to Nina as I began to brush my teeth in the adjoined bathroom.

"Yeah, but they don't call him Daddy Direction for nothing. He likes being in charge of things."

"I can tell."

"Ugh, it'll take a while before I can get used to the hormones and the weigh gain and..." I didn't exactly mean to tune her out. Just all the thoughts of the baby and this barn and all the things we'll need. What kind of dad am I gonna be? I don't even wash my own clothes and I'm already out of high school. I have more video games now than I did when I was 13. How am I supposed to- "Eddie, are you listening?" I heard her voice get closer and she soon appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, babe. Sor...ry..." She stood there behind me wearing one of my baseball jerseys. It's a little big on me, so it's almost like a dress on her.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Just you can make anything look a thousand times better."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Ed. Now what's on your mind." She sat up on the sink and grabbed my face in her soft hands.

"I'm just thinking about the baby." I placed a hand on her stomach. "What if I'm a bad father. I don't want my son to-"

"To what? Baby, you can tell me." Her eyes were full of worry and concern.

"I don't want my son to end up like a Zeno. And I don't want my daughter to end up like Cleo...There's so many things that I can do wrong. And- I don't want you to have to suffer for it." The next thing I knew, her lips were planted on mine.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Eddie, I love you Zeno or not. And Cleo is your sister. We may not get along right now but, we have a long time ahead of us. It's not supposed to be all easy." I grinned at her.

"How'd I get so lucky that I married this beautiful woman?" Giggling,she kissed me again.

"I guess you're Irish is showing, now am I gonna have to walk or is this big, strong Osirian gonna carry to our bed."

* * *

Joy's POV

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

This damned alarm will be the death of me, I thought as I grabbed my phone and put myself out of my misery. "Jerome, time to get up." I mumbled sleepily while rubbing my hand up an down his shoulder. His head was rested again my chest and his hair way all over the place.

"Five more minutes." he replied, his voice as soft as the wind.

"You said that five minutes ago." I laughed still trying to find the energy to get up."Now we have to get up or else we'll both be late for work."

He pulled himself up and gave me a quick kiss." Go before I change my mind, Mercer."

"Don't tempt me, Clarke."

Jerome and I have a special relationship. We understand each other when no one can. We love each other when we feel there is no one left to love.

"Do you want to meet up after work, Joyless?"

"Sounds good, my place at 5?"

"Fits the schedule." he replied while heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Meanwhile I snuck into the kitchen to make breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, his favorite.

"Joybells, which tie should I wear?" He held up A blue patterned tie, a red striped tie, and a grey checkered tie.

"Hmm..."I thought for a while. Our boss is very particular about colors and suits. "The blue, it's less...out there.." he walked over to me and I helped him tie it while he encircled my waist with his arms.

"What am I gonna do with you, Mercer?"

"I guess we'll find that out later, Clarke."

Jerome and I are both assistants for the CEO of the BBC. It was hard to snag the job but between my research skills and his marketing ability, it was hard for them to say no. People at the job think that we despise each other, that we've been rivals since before secondary school.

"Don't burn my pancakes."

"Wouldn't think about it." I left the flat 15 minutes before him. Instead of the classic, I love you, we say goodbye with:

"I hate you Jerome Clarke, you dirty dog."

"Not as much as I despise you Joy Mercer, you sly witch." I kissed his cheek and left out the door without another word. What did we get ourselves into?

* * *

Alfie's POV

"WILLOW!" She didn't. She couldn't have..She would never!

"Yes, Alf?" she said in a sing song voice.

"Where's the rest of my chocolate cake? My Triple, Diple, Deliciple Coco, Loco Cake!"

"You said I could have it for my meditation snack."

"I would've remembered that, Jenks."

"Well you said it, when you were playing COD earlier." I face-palmed myself.

"My little sunshine, you can't ask me important things like that while I'm playing video games. I don't know what I'm saying." She walked over giving me a bear hug. The kind of bear hug that only Willow can give.

"Okay, puddin ,but that's why I made a Quadruple, Panuple, Deliciouple Loco, Coco, Moco Cake!" I'm pretty sure my eyes lit up brighter than the North Star.

"This is why I love you, Wils."

Later we went to visit Jerome and Joy at work. I can't believe they think we don't know they're together. You can tell by the way they look at each other.

"Well, it's great seeing you two. Working hard and all. But we've got some work of our own to do. Alfie and Willow the College Years. Let's get back to school before it becomes Alfie and Willow the Homeless Years." I grabbed Willow's hand and we exited the big building and headed to our little Prius. It was oranger than Willow's hair. And it was faster than me running away during a mystery.

Although I sometimes miss Amber, I'm happy with Willow. I don't feel like she's settling for me like I did with Amber. Willow and I are like two peas in a pod. Two doors on a Volkswagen. The top and bottoms buns on a burger...

Me and Willow are made for each other.

"Alfie! Watch out!"

"What?" My eyes focused on the road just in time to see a blue Chevy pickup truck drive right into the side of out little orange Prius.

"Alfie?" Willow mouthed as she shook me. I couldn't hear anything she said. Blinking light of police cars and ambulances blurred my vision as I was pulled out of the car. Willow tried to hng on to my hand but she was ripped away by a medic. She tried to push past and I guess she did eventually. Because even though my eyes were closed, I could now feels the warmth of her soft hands surround mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

"Babe, can you hand me the screwdriver?" asked Eddie, as I stood behind him in the backyard. I was helping him build the chicken coop. Funny, I never thought that'd happen.

"Sure." I began searching through the tool box. "Wrench, hammer...Nope, I think we might've left that in the house. I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek and started the short walk back to the house.

Gee, the last month and a half has been really slow. Amber and Mick are the only two people from Anubis that we've talked to since the wedding.

"Now where'd did he put that screwdriver," I mumbled to myself, now searching under the sink when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak to Nina Miller-Sweet?"

"This is her," I responded, still not sure of what was going on.

"Ma'am we've contacted you because you are on the list of family for Alfred Lewis. He's been in a car accident in London and is in critical condition." My hand flew over my mouth.

"What hospital is it?" I whispered, barely being able to force the words out of my mouth.

"London Memorial Hospital, ma'am."

"Thank you, so much." I hung up the phone and literally, I fell on the floor crying.

After about five minutes, Eddie came into the house. "Baby, what happened to that screw-" he took one look at me and rushed over. "Screw the screwdriver, what happened? Is something wrong with the baby?"

I shook my head, tears still streaming down my face. "It's Alfie, Eddie. He got in a car accident and he's in critical condition."

"Shit." He mumbled. He stood, pulling me up with him. "Come on, we're going to get our Alfie."

He packed a few clothes for the both of us and told me to rest while he got the car ready so that I wouldn't upset the baby. Oh Alfie, I hope you're okay.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Did you just say Alfred Lewis? As in Alfred Marmaduke Lewis? About 5'10, skinny as bones and light brown skin?"

"Uh, yes Ma'am."

"Shit," I said as I raked my fingers through my hair. "I'll be there." I looked down at my drink, I was having lunch with Piper and our older sister Phoebe and our younger brother Peter...our parents have a thing for the letter 'P'.

"What happened to Alfie?" Piper asked with a very worried look on her face.

"He was in a car accident, come on Piper." I grabbed her hand. "We'll see you two later." I got into the car and started driving ferociously.

"Trish, calm down. We don't want to end up like Alfie. That's one tragedy too many."

God, Alfie, what did you get yourself into?

* * *

Amber's POV

"We came as quick as we got the call." I said worriedly as I entered the hospital room. I hugged Willow and grabbed hold of Alfie's other hand. Thank God he had us listed as family. I didn't want to have to fight my way through nurses just to see my Alfie...well...my used to be Alfie.

I love Alie, I do. But we didn't fit. He's still my best friend, and that's including Nina. I mean he got to know me better than anyone has ever tried to g wet to know me.

"Hang in there Alfie." Mick put his arm around my waist.

"We're here for you buddy." He said touching Alfs leg and giving it a pat.

"Oh my god, Alfie!" Jerome ran into the room. His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was a mess, and his collar had lipstick stains on it. Hmmmm ...someone was doing a certain something with somebody. MILLINGTON! Not the time! " Willow what happened?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know we were just driving away from Jerome and Joy's work building and a truck came out of nowhere. They said he's in an induced coma and that they're gonna see if he can breathe on his own so they know how they need to go about with the surgery."

Her eyes have never looked so lifeless. She was looking down at him the entire time we were there. It was saddening how she looked as if she was the one who was in critical condition. Her skin was so pale it was almost grey. Her hair even seemed to loose some of it's vibrant color.

"Willow, huney, let's get you something to eat. The boys will watch Alfie," she nodded slowly and Joy took her hand and mine, leading the both of us to the hospital cafeteria.

Joy and I tried our hardest to keep poor Willow's spirits up, but to no avail, see was still glumly sipping her hot cocoa.

* * *

Eddie's POV

As me and Nina rode on the ferry to England, I started to think about all the memories I had of Alfie. Like that one time he made chocolate mystery surprise out of chocolate, leftover lunch meat and bananas. Or the time he made that marshmallow fratata. Or that one time where he hung in there for me at the dodge-ball tournament.

I'm not ready to loose Alfie.

Not when I've only known him for a few years. I want him to be able to watch mine and his kids grow up. I want us to be that pair of old grandpas that tell the grand-kids all those stories and adventures of Anubis.

Alfie and Jerome are like brothers to me. It'd be to much for me to handle. Lord knows Nina would probably loose her mind if she lost Alfie. That boy is someone we both know that we can count on...

How selfish must I be? I should be thinking about Willow. The love of her life is fighting for his life in a hospital bed. Willow couldn't last without Alfie. He's her saving grace, she said so herself.

She must feel like it was her fault. That she wasn't the one driving that car. Or that maybe she was distracting him and that's why he didn't see that car.

Poor Willow.

Poor Alfie.

Seems like the only good thing right now is that my son or daughter is growing healthy in my wife's still-slender belly. I look over at Nina.

Her hand is still interlocked with mine with the other propping up her head. "Nina, baby, come here." I say slightly shaking her. She nods her head before leading over on my shoulder.

Please Alfie don't leave me now.

* * *

Mara's POV

Fabian has been acting weird all day now. First he says that we need to stop by the florist and get some flowers. Then he says we need to go to London ,which is a two hour drive from Liverpool, to meet up with some of the gang, which by the way I don't get why I'm just finding out about this now or the reason why we have flowers.

Finally the car stops and he lets out a long sigh. "Fabes, what is going on with you?" I ask, looking towards him. But instead of my eyes focusing on him, they focus on the lit letters on the building besides us. London Memorial Hospital. "Fabian, why are we at the hospital? What's happened? Who's ill?'

He gets out the car, telling me to grab the flowers with the driest tone in the universe. "Fabian James Rutter, you tell me what's going on right now!" I demand as I stomp after him in the halls. I quicken my steps to catch up with him. He soon turns into a room and I hurriedly follow. "Fabia-"

* * *

Fabian's POV

She rushes over to him, throwing her body over him as if to protect him. "Alfie no! No,no,no! Alfie who did this to you?" She sobs.

"It nearly broke my heart when the hospital called earlier today, I-I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I couldn't will myself to tell you." I mumble.

Jerome and Mick walk over to Mara and comforted her while I sat the flowers down on the side table.

"How's Willow holding up?" I ask the both of them. Mick responds while rubbing circles on Mara's back and I sit off to the side. Willow was there when I lost my parents. She lost her older brother who was trying to help my parents get away from the mugger. Sadly none of them made it out of the fight.

We both have a defense mechanism for when people get hurt: we go quiet, we loose our spark, then we just think of the worse case scenario and start living like that's reality.

"She doesn't even look like Willow anymore, mate. She looks like the undead."

"Of course she does, in her mind he's already gone." I stood up from where I sat near the door and exited the room. It was too gloomy in there.

I was now seated in the hallway, my head in my hands, and looking down at the ground. A hand rested on my shoulder, and a voice I thought I wouldn't hear for a long while sounded in my head.

"You just gonna sit there and cry, Rutter? Cause if so, I might end up crying myself."

"Trixie, what are you doing here?" I asked while giving her a tight hug.

Patricia and I haven't really talked since the break up a few months ago. "Well you didn't just expect me to leave you lot sobbing around did you?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't leave Alfie hanging." We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"How bad is it?"

"Oh pretty bad," I replied rubbing my eyes. "The Doctor says he having trouble breathing on his own, they're gonna take him into surgery soon."

"Oi, that's tough"

"I haven't even seen Willow yet, but from what I heard, she looks worse of than Alfie." A sketchy looking guy walked past us and after a sudden pang of noise, Patricia was left bawling in pain.

"Ah, that bastard shot me!" she yelled clutching her arm.

"Oh my goodness, HELP! Some one please we need help!" I began running through the halls. I found a security guard and told him about the man, then i sprinted back to Patricia who was now being tended to.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Um, well-," I was cut off by Trixie's voice as she yelled at the health assistant.

"Yes, he my fiance, just let him come with me!" My eyes grew big.

"Yes, her fiance...well let's go, she bleeding!" I held Patricia's hand reassuringly as we were rushed through the halls.

Who would shoot Patricia? And do they have to do with Alfie's accident?


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie's POV

When we'd reached London, I'd gotten another call from the hospital. Apparently, someone had shot Patricia while she was waiting in the hall to see Alfie. Thankfully they missed any important arteries.

Nina looked horrible. She was crying and sleeping the whole way there. Her mood swings didn't help the situation_ at all_. It was like hearing that her brother and sister were dying, even if Patty wasn't as far off as Alf.

We walked into Alfie's room first. I held my wife as she sobbed into my shirt at the sight of him.

Willow was spaced out the whole time. She just stared at Alfie until they took him away for surgery; even then she just walked out with Joy trailing behind her to make sure nothing happened to her like it did with Yacker. Lord knows that if we loose Alf or Wils, the Anubis/Sibuna Allumni, will all be a crying wreck in this place.

Amber rushed over to Nina as we waited for the surgery. "Does he know?" she whispered.

"Yes, I know about the baby." I sighed.

"And.."

"I'm happy Ambs,really, but this isn't the time for baby-talk. We still need to go see Patricia." Before anyone could say another word, a timid looking Piper walked into the room. Amber gasped loudly before stomping angrily over to her.

"You have some nerve, waltzing in here as if he wants you here!"

"Amber!" Nina chastised, jumping up from where she sat next to me.

"She knows it's true. I'm surprised she even had the guts to come in here."

Piper wore a strait face as Amber spat insults at her. "Look, I know me and you didn't exactly get along, but he's my friend too. I was out in the car charging my phone when Fabian called and told me my twin was shot." She paused. "I was just wondering if anyone wanted to come with me to see her while we wait for Alfie."

Amber and Piper hate each other; with a burning passion.

Nina grabbed my hand, pulling me up with her," We'll come Piper. While Amber stays here to think about how incredibly rude she's being."

When Neens scolds her, Ambs starts to act like a 4 year old on time out. She sulked over to an empty seat and plopped down with a loud huff, crossing her arms.

I really hope Trix is okay.

* * *

Piper's POV

"I'm soo sorry about her ,Piper. You know how out of hand she can be." Nina was sweet. She was always trying to make up for something someone else did. I lead them to Patricia's room, knowing that if anything sketchy started to happen, Eddie wouldn't hesitate to take out a suspect.

We walked into the room to see Fabian and my sister talking. She clung to his hand as they put the iv into her arm.

"Piper! Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was out in the car. I needed to charger my phone. I was just about to come up when Fabian called me." She nodded before looking over to Nina and Eddie.

I'd almost forgot what had gone on last semester at Anubis house.

Nina and Eddie rushed to her side and Nina grabbed her hand. "What the hell happened?" asked Eddie.

"Well- Fabian and I were sitting in the hall and talking and then this person came out of nowhere and just shot me. Nurse says the bullet went straight through. I'm lucky."

"Yes you are." added the dirty blonde girl. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Neens."

As they continued to talk I looked down at my phone. He was asking me to do something again. I looked around frantically trying to see where he could be.

_Excuse yourself from the room _ , the message read. "Uh you guys, I'm just gonna step out real quick. I have to take a call." They all nodded or said to be safe. And when I closed the door behind me, he was there. His big hand was wrapped around my throat. I gasped at the sudden appearance of my nightmare.

"You were supposed to hurt her." He spat.

"I'm sorry. It was just too hard. She's my twin. We've been together since before birth. I can't kill her."

He smiled maniacally. "I understand. It's just a small weak spot." He sighed. "I'll get someone else to do it. You just worry about every one else." He let go of my neck. My own hands flew up the massage the pained area.

Why did I get myself involved in this?

* * *

Benjie"s POV

Oh no. I'm dead. I am ,like, so totally, no way to get away from this dead! The nightmare wants me to kill them. Piper couldn't do it. I walked into the hospital hoping that there'd be someway to avoid me dying. at least avoid dying by the hands of Eddie. The nightmare says they're dangerous and that they will try to kill everyone in the world so that they may rule as gods.

I thought she was crazy at first and then I saw what they could do. Eddie and Nina have unspeakable power. Their friends would do anything to protect them.

I took out my phone dialing his number. "Benji?" He asked.

"Yea. Hey Ed. I heard you were in London. Do you wanna hang out?"

"Uh, can't right now. Me and my wife are at the hospital. Alfie got in a car accident and Patricia got shot."

"Oh my. Well I could come up there. I just finished visiting my Grandmother. What floor are you on?"

"I think 3rd floor, room 338."

"Alright. I'll be up in a hurry." I hung up stepping into the elevator. Yep, I'm gonna die


End file.
